André Lazarra
About André Lazarra is the Linguistic Consultant of César Editoras. He was hired in late 2010 and is paid around 60 to 70 % of the company's monthly income.Of his age and formative years very little is known. His wereabouts usually are the Beco Do Julião (Workplace), Artilharia 1 and Parque Eduardo VII, being these latter ones frequented on Friday nights. As a hobby, it is reported he wanders the streets of Lisbon. Early Life Nothing is clear when it comes to Lazarra's family and education. He says his childhood home was the world and the filthy streets he today roams. André never mentions his parents to friends and colleagues. Having studied Literature in Aveiro, Portugal, he wanted to become a professor in the same area. What happened next is still a mystery. During his school years he said nothing could distract him from Fernando Pessoa and Saramago, writers he admires greatly. About Eça de Queiroz he shows some unmanaged anger, often refering to him as a "huge Son of a Bitch". Work Inside César Editoras In his first years as an employee, André faced the big financial crises the company was involved in. Knowing that it was mainly his fault, he started acting selfishely towards its employer. Stealing with ease the money made, due to the lack of an accountant, he participated actively in his survival, yet as well in his destruction. But soon enough the biggest financial crisis yet was upon César Editoras and if he was to steal what he would normally, that percentage, added to his 70% income, would eventually excede the company's monthly budget. Therefore he started then tricking clients. In 2012 he was offered a job in a famous and more successful Editing Company, having decided to refuse a better salary, better work conditions and better work mates. Awards In 2012 he was awarded the César Editoras' Employee of the Year Award (EotYA). He fiercely contested not winning in 2013 and 2014, but he it was explained to him that César Editoras could not buy him another Hockey Trophy on the Chinese Store due to liquidity issues. This was the award's only edition so far. Personal Life And Relations André had an healthy relationship with his work colleagues, having only once called o Gomes "a fraud". In early 2014 his behaviour towards the ex-intern lawyer changed drastically and he began treating him with indifference, superiority and mild hate. After o Gomes' suicide Lazarra reinforced his attitude of indifference towards Fabrício, but with the hiring of Lenocínio Baptista such an attitude was replaced by one of untidiness towards the whole company. Although the Linguistic Consultant performs his job well, during work Lazarra often prefers being away from his colleagues, except when extremely drunk. He usually goes out on Fridays to explore prostitutes, to whom he does not pay when he is not fully satisfed. With some of these ladys it is said he has a love-hate relationship. All his venereal diseases are thought to be caught here. He often wears blue striped tucked in shirts and beige trousers. His reading preferences, apart from Pessoa and Saramago, are mainly Russian Classics. Phylosophical Currents and Religious Beliefs André Lazarra, just like all César Editoras personnel, is an atheist and a nihilist. Category:Personnel Category:Linguistic Consultant